James Adomian
James Adomian is a frequent guest on "Comedy Bang! Bang!" Earwolf page Characters * Jesse Ventura * Christopher Hitchens * Pat Buchanan * Gary Busey * Huell Howser * Merrill Shindler * Paul Giamatti * Philip Seymour Hoffman * Gordon Ramsay Appearances * Episode 212: Comedy Bleep Bleep as Gordon Ramsay (with Brendon Walsh and Neil Campbell) * Episode 207: Live From SXSW 2013 II as Jesse Ventura * Episode 202: Philip Traumatic Seymour Disorder as Philip Seymour Hoffman and Paul Giamatti (with Nick Thune and Lauren Lapkus as Scott's Nephew Todd) * Episode 196: A Different Huelliverse as the ghosts of Huell Howser and Christopher Hitchens (with Jeff Garlin) * Episode 190: You Know What I Mean? as Orson Welles' Ghost * Episode 184: Pop and Politics as Pat Buchanon * Episode 183: Return to Suicide House as Maximillian Blanc * Episode 176: Out of Bleeps as Tom Leykis * Episode 156: Anniversary Party as Christopher Hitchens' Ghost * Episode 149: Live from SXSW 2012 as Merrill Schindler * Episode 147: Raisin Norman Bates as Jesse Ventura * Episode 145: A Family Affair as Gary Busey * Episode 142: Popcorn.com as Dr Bronner * Episode 140: Ron Swanson Off as Paul Giamatti * Episode 136: 2011 Holiday Spectacular as Jesse Ventura and Huell Howser * Episode 132: Occupy Thanksgiving as Dov Charney * Episode 108: Pussy CPR as Dov Charney * Episode 103: These Times They Are A-Changin' as Jesse Ventura and Huell Howser * Episode 98: A Worty Uhhh as Alan Rickman * Episode 93: And The Oscar Goes To... as Paul Giamatti * Episode BO2010: The Best of 2010 * Episode 80: Enigma Force Five Reunion as Jesse Ventura * Episode 72: History in the Making as Paul Giamatti * Episode 64: Harrison Ford Approved as Merrill Schindler * Episode 57: A Buttery, Juicy Episode ' as Merrill Schindler (with Brian Posehn) * 'Episode 51.5: The Party's Still Raging as Jesse Ventura and Huell Howser (with Tig Notaro, Rich Fulcher, Jerry Minor, Tom Lennon as Lil' Gary, Seth Morris as Bob Ducca, and Nick Kroll as El Chupacabra and Bobby Bottleservice) * Episode 51: One Year Anniversary Party as Jesse Ventura and Huell Howser (with Tig Notaro and Paul F. Tompkins) * Episode 45: Cyberthug Take Over Pt Three as Jesse Ventura (with Dave Sitek, Dave Cousin, Brandon Johnson as Tik Tok, Craig Robinson, and host Jerry Minor as Cyberthug) * Episode 40: Happy Valentines Day as Christopher Hitchens (with Doug Benson, Harris Wittels, and Paul F. Tompkins as Garry Marshall) *'Episode BO2009: The Best of 2009' as Huell Howser (with Nick Kroll as Bobby Bottleservice and Paul F. Tompkins as Ice-T) * Episode 34: Have a Merry Christmas... as Jesse Ventura (with Jon Hamm, Doug Benson, Kulap Vilaysack, Nick Kroll as El Chupacabra, and Paul F. Tompkins as John C. Reilly) * Episode 31: Happy Black Friday! 'as Huell Howser (with Michael Cera, Jimmy Pardo, Harris Wittels, Nick Kroll as Bobby Bottleservice, and Paul F. Tompkins as Ice-T) * 'Episode 29: Introducing Huell Howser as Huell Howser (with Ben Schwartz and Chip Pope as R.O. Manse) * Episode 24: No Such Thing as Shirter! as Gary Busey (with Nick Swardson, Matt Walsh, and Paul F. Tompkins) Category:Guests